


Say My Name

by shamelesstoaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Hotel Sex, Loud neighbour, M/M, Smut, cute smut, groupie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesstoaster/pseuds/shamelesstoaster
Summary: Mettaton hears his name being said in a very... passionate... way in the next room.How is he supposed to resist?





	Say My Name

When you’re a world famous celebrity it can be hard to catch a break. Personal time is difficult to obtain when you’re constantly being monitored by press, protected by guards, and hounded by fans. The news that he would be in town for his latest movie premiere had spread quickly, and people everywhere were flocking to the MTT Hotel that they knew he would be staying in. He always did, after all.

Despite all this, Mettaton still managed to make it to his hotel room unassaulted by the groupies he knew were watching for his arrival. Protected by the best bodyguards and bribed hotel staff, he snuck into the plush-carpeted bedroom and sunk into the soft king-sized bed, tossing off his jacket and shoes with a sigh. His guards, he knew, were set up in the hallway outside, as if standing around awkwardly wouldn’t tip off any fan to the fact that he was on this floor. 

Speaking of... He opened his phone, immediately syncing up to multiple social media sites and searching for any mentions of his name. This was a new feature that Alphys had developed, one that the general public were not going to know about. There would be uproar about privacy and rights, but it allowed him to monitor the things his fans got up to when searching for him. Already there were multiple Instagram and Snapchat stories playing, filmed by fans who were hanging around the hotel and searching for a glimpse of their idol.

“I was tipped off by a very reliable source that Mettaton is on the fourth floor-“

“I’ve been waiting for 5 hours already and there’s no way I’m going home before I see him-“

“Oh my god, I saw his bodyguards before and I tried to follow them but-“

He laughed, flicking through the videos of desperate humans and even more desperate monsters projecting their futile efforts for all to see. He appreciated their devotion, of course, and now that he was tucked away where they couldn’t find him, he thought it was cute. Of course people were obsessed with him. Who wouldn’t be?

“On second thought, maybe checking into one of the most expensive rooms in the hotel wasn’t the best way to find Mettaton, who will be in a completely different room probably far away from mine, so I don’t know what I was thinking...”

The skeleton onscreen was cute, an adorable frown etched into the bone of his skull as he looked around the hotel room that looked pretty similar to Mettaton’s. It didn’t take a genius to see that he was a devoted fan- the MTT brand tshirt was a pretty good indicator, as was the phone charm that dangled over the camera lens every so often.

“At least I get to stay in a very fancy room tonight, in a very soft bed, watching MTT reruns.” The video showed the TV that was already playing the intro to one of Mettaton’s movies, then flicked back to the monster, who grinned goofily up from the screen before ending the video. 

Mettaton shook his head and tapped onto the next video, wiping the silly grin off his face that had been caused by the cute monster fan. Taking the time to order in some champagne and change into his favourite fluffy robe, he wandered over to the window and took in the glittering city lights. This was his favourite part about fame- the fans and adoration was wonderful, but it was the luxurious alone-time, the peace and quiet above it all that really made it worth it. 

Although, the person in the next room was playing the TV much too loudly for his taste. He frowned, about to call the hotel to complain, before realising he recognised the sound of his own movie playing. Well, then. That was ok. He’d never try to dull a fan’s enthusiasm.

The champagne arrived, and he poured himself a glass and retired to his bed, settling into the pillows and listening to his own muffled voice on the TV next door. He could watch it on his own TV, but this was almost like sharing the experience. And he remembered it well enough to mouth his lines along with the TV.

“You must count yourself lucky, sweetheart, because there’s only one thing I love more than I love you...” Pause for effect... “Myself!” He laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head. “Classic...”

The other character gushed their rehearsed lines, and Metta sipped his champagne and listened for his next line, but frowned as he headed something else over the movie that gave him pause.

Was that? No, surely not... it sounded like heavy breathing. Like someone on the other side of the wall was doing something decidedly more intense than just watching TV. He leaned closer, eyes widening as hypothesis was confirmed. That was definitely shaky pants and gasps he was hearing. He covered his mouth, not sure whether to be disgusted or intrigued. 

Oh, what was he thinking, the answer was always intrigued. Especially since this stranger was getting off while watching his movie... he felt a delighted shiver run through his soul at the knowledge that he was the cause of someone’s pleasure. He bit his lip, resting his head against the wall and sipping his champagne, revelling in the interesting turn this night had taken.

Another sound broke the air, and a breathy moan turned into a groan of annoyance as they answered their phone. A few phrases filtered through the wall, most notably “You interrupted something important!” and “You can’t expect me to record every second of my stay, ‘Dyne!”   
The voice was familiar, and he picked up his phone to flick through his fans’ stories, certain he had heard his neighbours voice recently. Not that human... or that one... or that cat monster... maybe the skeleton... wait. He lowered the volume and played the skeleton’s stories again, nodding to himself as he eavesdropped on the phone conversation next door. That sounded like him, slightly high pitched and excited... ‘Different room far away from mine’ indeed. If that monster only knew...

One muffled conversation later, the sounds were back, and Mettaton found his hands wandering down to his underwear, where he was starting to harden behind the lace. Touching himself now... it would be incredibly naughty to get himself off to the sound of a stranger doing the same... but when had he ever shied away from naughty?

He palmed himself over the fabric, biting his lip as he listened to the other’s delicious sounds. Was it the contact or the noises sending those shivers through his circuits? He didn’t know or care- all he knew now was that he was teasing himself as he eavesdropped, delighting in the strangeness of it all.

He teased himself a little longer, before drawing himself out and starting to stroke, having to hide his own gasp of satisfaction in order to not give away his activity. The other had gotten louder now, moaning lowly and babbling to himself. Mettaton pressed close to the wall, starting to make out words as the other begged for more, please, Mettaton!

Metta’s eyes flew open, a wide grin spreading over his face. Well, well, well, wasn’t this interesting? He wasn’t surprised to be in someone’s fantasy, but hearing his name said like that was so gratifying, and he couldn’t help but tighten his grip on himself at the thought.  
It was only a matter of time before he heard his name again, the breathy, pleading tone making his soul clench, and he was struck with an idea. He was horny as fuck, and the person next door obviously liked him, so what was he waiting for?

At the next utterance of his name, he leaned in close to the wall. “Yes, darling?”

There was a gasp, and all noises ceased. He was about to call out again, but his fan beat him to it.

“M-Mettaton?”

“The one and only...” He pitched his voice a little lower, hoping the suggestive tone would make it through the wall. “It sounds like you’re having an awful lot of fun in there... mind if I join?”

Silence, then a shaky, nervous, “O-Okay?”

He sprung up, pulling his robe around himself and grabbing his room key and the champagne and glasses. Slipping out the door, he padded softly to the other door and gave his bodyguards a nod, before knocking cheerily and posing as seductively as one can when carrying a bottle and glasses. All was quiet for a moments, before the door opened slowly, a very flustered skeleton, an adorable blue flush dusting his cheekbones.

“Special delivery for room-“ Metta paused to check the door, “615!” He stepped closer, smirking lightly. “Anyone order a sexy robot?”

The monster stepped backwards, opening the door for him without a word. He didn’t seem to be able to speak, staring slack-jawed as the robot wandered in and closed the door behind him. Mettaton quickly poured out the champagne and handed the glass to him, looking him over as he did so. He was even cuter in person, and his videos hadn’t shown how tall he was. In his bright pink MTT tshirt, long socks and similarly branded boxers, which seemed to be emitting a faint glow, he was the epitome of sweet and sexy. Although he might’ve been biased by the other’s desire for him, but since when did that matter?

The skeleton took the glass with a shaking hand, looking down at himself as he registered Mettaton’s unabashed staring, obviously embarrassed. “I- uh- I’m not- really d-dressed for company...”

“I think you look perfect,” Metta said softly. “You’re in my merch, after all!”

“I-oh...” He smoothed down his shirt, taking a sip and glancing over Mettaton, eyelights seeming unable to look at one place for too long. “I’m not- I, ah...”

“Why don’t we start with names?” He knew the monster was overwhelmed- who wouldn’t be? He could at least try to make him comfortable. Sticking out his hand, he smiled fondly at the other. “Hi, I’m Mettaton. And you are?”

“I’m- oh!” He closed his bony fingers over Metta’s metal hand, squeezing slightly. “I’m P-Papyrus!”

“Lovely to meet you, Papyrus.” Mettaton moved forward, soul fluttering despite the cool front he managed to keep up. He was basically propositioning a stranger, after all. “And to hear you. I have to say, I wasn’t expecting to hear my name said in such a way tonight...” he lowered his voice and laid a hand gently on the other’s hip, drawing him close. “But I sure wouldn’t mind hearing it again...”

“M-Mettaton!” Papyrus squeaked, blush spreading across his skull as he gazed up at him, champagne glass rattling in his hand.

“Hmm...” Mettaton pulled him flush against him, fluttering his eyelashes. “Close, but not quite, darling.” Leaning forward to press his lips against his teeth, noting the others sharp gasp and pulling away to whisper against his skull. “You said I could join you... do you still want that?”

“Y-yes-“ he breathed, practically melting against Mettaton. One hand grasping the silk of his robe and the other bringing the glass to his teeth and downing the whole thing as if begging for the liquid courage. “Please!” he said louder, more decisively, pressing closer. 

“Oh, darling...” He was thrilled by the skeleton’s eagerness, smiling widely as he backed them away to place their glasses on the bench, then drawing his arms around him. “In that case...” He kissed him again, feeling the other move his teeth against his lips, finding the bone strangely malleable. He felt himself being pulled, and let the other lead him, still connected, until Papyrus fell backwards and pulled him down onto the bed with him. He chuckled, looking down at him with a hooded gaze. “Eager, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Papyrus shifted under him, letting the purple silk ripple between his phalanges as he brushed his hands over the robot’s shoulders. “I-I suppose... I just can’t believe you’re here...” 

“And I can’t believe I found such a cute monster to spend my time with tonight.” He touched his skull, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone and smiling at the way other leaned into his touch. His hand trailed down the tshirt clad chest, feeling over the bumps of his ribs under the fabric, unsure of what he was supposed to do to make the skeleton feel good. “You’ll, ah, have to guide me, darling.”

He nodded, taking the robot’s hand and placing it over the empty space under his ribcage. “H-here... feels pretty good when y- OH!” He arched under his hand as Mettaton slowly stroked his spine, letting his fingers catch on every individual vertebrae. “Just... hnng... like th-that...”

Mettaton giggled, massaging the bones slowly, brushing against the sensitive cartilage and pulling whimpers from the monster beneath him with surprising ease. Leaning forward, holding himself above him, he pressed kisses along his jaw, grazing his skull where his ears should be, his voice a mere purr. “Mmm, you like that, Papyrus?” He felt the skeleton shiver, and the hold on him tighten, and continued his trail of kisses down to his neck vertebrae, quickening his hand on his spine. “Ooh, you like it when I say your name like that, Papyrus? Like I heard you calling mine? Were you imagining me doing this to you?”

“Yes!” Papyrus gasped, squirming under the purposeful touch, trying and failing to hold back his whines, carding one hand through Mettaton’s hair and pulling him closer with the other, desperate for more. “Yes, oh my god, please...”

“Please what, darling?” Mettaton pulled back, slowing his ministrations to gaze upon the dishevelled skeleton. He was so hard already just from the sounds the other was making, and his circuits felt like they were buzzing, he was so excited. Papyrus, in his wrinkled tshirt and boxers that were glowing brighter now, with his desperate eyes and gasping hands, was the hottest thing he had ever seen in that moment. “What would you like me to do to you?”

“I want- I- please-“ Papyrus took a moment to breathe, to actually think about what he wanted. “I want you to t-take me, Mettaton. Please, just...” He covered his face, mortified by what he was about to say but damn if he wasn’t going to say it anyway. “I want you. Inside me. Please?”

“Ahhh...” He grinned, soul doing flips within the confines of his torso at the wonderful lewdness of the request. Leaning back, he untied his sash and let the silky gown fall from his shoulders, pooling around them on the bed and revealing the streamlined robot body underneath, his underwear straining in excitement. He trailed his hand slowly down the other’s spine towards his pelvis, noting how much warmer the bones got the further down he went. “I think I can arrange that.”

Papyrus was trembling now, scrambling to pull his shirt over his head, and Mettaton helped him out of it and pushed down his boxers, fixing on the swirling mass of blue that inhabited his hipbox. The magic was already formed, a small opening on display while the rest was cushioned around his pelvic inlet. He was making this easy for him, it seemed. Mettaton let his hands wander down the skeleton’s legs, rubbing at the bones and further down, at his pelvis. Papyrus was so warm, the agitated magic throwing heat like its own power source, and the skeleton twitched and panted, fixing his pleading gaze on the robot. “M-Mettaton- p-please...”

His fingers found the warm magic, pressing slow circles into the hard little button at the top, and Papyrus shivered, choking on a moan as he twisted his hands in the sheets. He was so slippery from his previous activities and the way Mettaton had worked him up that the robot’s fingers slid straight in, almost accidentally, and he rolled his hips as he babbled breathless pleas. Mettaton was fascinated, thrusting his fingers inside the sensitive construct, dragging his fingertips against the fluttering walls, delighting in the way the other was coming undone beneath him. 

“Wait!” Papyrus suddenly choked, flinging out a hand to grab his wrist. “Please- Metta- just wait-“

Mettaton stopped immediately, worried. “Am I hurting you? What’s wrong?”

“No-“ he pulled himself up, ribcage heaving, obviously having some difficulty with the sudden pause. He drew himself to his knees, eye level with Mettaton, and gave the other a gentle push. Metta let himself be directed downwards, laying down on his back as the skeleton loomed above him, a shy but hungry expression in his eye sockets. His confusion was cleared up as gentle hands freed him from the confines of his underwear and started to stroke, and he bit his lip, a pink flush rising over his cheeks as he gasped at the long-awaited touch. Papyrus gazed down at him with a darker blush, climbing up to straddle his legs. “I was very close... and I want you inside me when I come- I-if that’s alright.”

“So bold...” Mettaton smirked, pulling his pelvis closer until the blue magic was rubbing against him. “You can do whatever you like to me, sweetheart.”

Papyrus’ answer to that was a deep breath before lowering himself onto him. Immediately his eyes fluttered shut and he braced his legs around Metta’s hips, starting to rock back and forth, whimpering. Mettaton himself was arching at the sensations, the sudden delicious softness around him enough to take his breath away. The magic that enveloped him was so warm and slick that it left his mind cloudy, and he moaned lowly, every movement sending a jolt to his soul. “Ohhh.... Papyrus....”

He heard the other’s breath catch, and had to grab onto the sheets as Papyrus started to move in earnest, balancing himself on the robot’s torso as he thrusted his hips with determined enthusiasm, starting to cry out. “M-Mett- ah! M-Mettaton- Oh s-starss...” 

And there it was- that pleasure-filled way he said his name, frantic and desperate, the way Mettaton was discovering he loved more and more. He snapped his hips up, driving himself deeper into the other, circuits buzzing with magic begging to be released. “S-so good- you f-feel so good, Papyrus- oh, darling!” He grabbed onto his legs, holding tight to the bones , only to find his hands pinned to the bed on either side by Papyrus, who’s assertiveness should not have been as much of a surprise as it was. He let himself be held down, the skeleton keeping up a quick rhythm as he gazed down at him with hooded sockets, and Metta felt a shiver run up his spine at the feeling of control being taken away from him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and it made him want to beg for more. “Say my name,” he gasped instead, wanting to hear that sinful tone again. “Say it like you really want to.”

“Mettaton...” the skeleton moaned, increasing his pace on top of him, his magic fluttering around Metta’s cock like it had a frantic life of its own. “Metta- M- ohh...”

“Papy... oh my god- oh, Papyrus...” he keened, the buildup of feeling inside him becoming unbearable. He tightened his grip on their entwined fingers as the other leaned down to nuzzle into his neck, twitching his hips up to meet his thrusts. “Yes- Pap- fuck, Papyrus!”

“Language!” Papyrus groaned against his throat, only to tense and shudder against him, magic tightening around him as he came. “OH- sh-shit- Mettaton-“ 

He cried out wordlessly as he reached his own end, stars dancing in his vision for a moment, before Papyrus collapsed on top of him, trembling. Mettaton slipped his arms around the spent skeleton and held him close, catching his breath. 

They took some time to recover, resting against each other and just breathing through the afterglow. Mettaton was more satisfied than he had been in a long time, and he brought a weak hand up to stroke the other’s skull, gentle touches making Papyrus shift and hold onto him tightly, as if afraid he was going to disappear.

Well, he need not have worried- even if the robot had wanted to, he couldn’t have moved from his comfortable position. Besides, he had never done pillow talk before.

“Language, huh?” Metta teased softly, grinning from ear to ear as he recalled the last few minutes.

Papyrus buried his face in the robot’s chest with an embarrassed ‘Nyeh!’, such a contrast from his assertiveness in the throes of passion.

“You’re so cute,” Mettaton giggled, soul feeling light. “Honestly. I thought so even before I met you- your videos were adorable enough. And to think, you didn’t think you were anyway near me tonight!”

Papyrus looked up slowly, horror written in his eyes. “You... saw those?!”

“Yes, sweetheart, but don’t be embarrassed. I’m flattered that you were looking for me.” He paused, looking around. “In fact- why don’t we update your story, hmm? You’ll be the envy of all my fans, and you’ll be ever so popular...”

His eye sockets widened, and he eased himself up, gasping as Metta’s cock slipped out of his sensitive magic. Reaching for his phone, which had been left on the floor near the bed, and his shirt, which was on the opposite side, he took a moment to ready himself, flushing as he looked back at Mettaton. “This is all so... unexpected... what do I say?”

“Be vague, but suggestive. Make people want to know what happened, but don’t give them any details,” he advised. “It’ll drive them wild with curiosity!”

“Alright...” He smoothed out his tshirt and started the video, keeping only himself in frame for now, putting on a nervous grin. “Hey, so, it turns out that if you play one of Mettaton’s movies in the room next to his, he’s likely to want to, uh, come over and, um, join you?” He turned the camera so that Mettaton could be seen, and the robot waved, winking. Papyrus fought down the blue blush that threatened to overtake his skull, unable to continue without wanting to spill everything. “This has been a PSA from The Great Papyrus, goodnight!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t quite sure how to finish this but I wanted to get it out so here.
> 
> Happy May everyone.


End file.
